1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrappers containing sterile bandages used for covering wounds or for other purposes.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
Sterile adhesive bandages are commonly used for covering skin wounds. The bandages are usually packaged in paper wrappers that are opened by separating portions of the wrapper which overlie both major sides of the bandage after tabs at the ends of the wrapper are removed, and/or by pulling a tear string. An embodiment of such a bandage wrapper is shown in FIG. 1 of the present drawing. A bandage 10 is withdrawn from its wrapper 12 by removing end tabs 14a, 14b, and peeling away cover strips 16a, 16b on the bandage 10 to expose a wound dressing pad 18 and pressure sensitive adhesive areas 20a, 20b of the bandage. The removal and preparation of the bandage 10 for application to a wound thus requires the user to have both (a) visual acuity to locate the end tabs 14a, 14b and/or tear string on the wrapper, and (b) manual dexterity to grasp and remove the tabs and to pull a tear string if also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,371 (Sep. 22, 2009) discloses an adhesive bandage envelope having two covers of approximately the same length disposed over adhesive areas of the bandage, wherein one of the covers is folded. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,297 (Mar. 14, 1995) discloses a bandage package including covers whose lengths are intentionally different, i.e., a “short strip” and a “long strip” placed over adhesive areas of the bandage. See also UK Pat. Appl'n Pub. No. GB 2,131,299 (Jun. 20, 1984).
Notwithstanding the known art, there is a need for a compact bandage wrapper that can be opened easily and quickly to remove the bandage for use, while avoiding direct contact between a wound pad on the bandage and the user's hands, and otherwise maintaining a sterile environment.